


I'll find you when the sun goes black

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Dave is the god of Death. He is the End of the cycle. And he is in love with the god of Life, the Beginning of the cycle. This sounds like it should be sad, but this time, Life has decidedto hell with this bullshit.





	I'll find you when the sun goes black

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Bad Timelines and Bad Universes
> 
> only technically it's a doomed timeline/universe. otherwise it is a very good timeline/universe for these two  
> also IM BACK TO MY ROOTS!! sort of. davekat was definitely not the first thing I wrote, but its the thing I wrote... five years ago. still love those dumb boys

“Hey,” Dave says.

“What?” Karkat says.

“Hey,” Dave says.

“What?” Karkat says, annoyance clear in his tone this time.

Dave rolls over, squashing Karkat against the ground. There’s a colorful quilt between them and the grass, but it doesn’t provide much padding for when Karkat shoves Dave off him and Dave bounces against the ground. Dave grins and rolls back so he’s staring at Karkat’s profile. Karkat glances at him, snorts, and goes back to watching the clouds. 

“Remember how you doomed an entire fucking life and death cycle just to be with me?” Dave says.

“Remember how I don’t care about talking about that,” Karkat snaps. “I just want to watch some fucking clouds with you, fuck.”

Dave cuddles up close to Karkat. “You’re the best boyfriend a god could ever ask for,” he says. 

“Hey, look, that cloud up there looks like you shutting the fuck up about what I did to get us here,” Karkat says, pointing up at the sky. “I wish that was reality.”

“Too bad you can’t make that happen with all your powers,” Dave says. “You’ll just have to listen to my beautiful voice instead.”

“I can make it happen,” Karkat says. He grabs their picnic basket and swings it at Dave. Dave shrieks and squirms out of the way before it hits his face. 

“The cloud next to it looks like you being nice and maybe kissing me,” Dave says, blocking any future swings with the basket by shielding his face with his arms.

“No it doesn’t, it looks like me hitting you with this lunch basket,” Karkat says. He sits up quickly and raises the basket above his head.

“Careful, there’s still food in there!” Dave says. Sure, they’ve enjoyed most of the food they brought, but Dave had made cupcakes that morning and he was planning on taking them out later in the afternoon. He had decorated them so nice, one personalized for Karkat and one for Dave. 

“Does it look like I care?” Karkat says. He throws the basket at Dave. Dave catches it and looks inside. 

“Aw, you fucked up the cupcakes,” Dave says. He takes one of them out. It’s smashed to hell. Everything else in the basket is a complete mess now. “Our picnic date is ruined.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“They were special.”

“I can live one damn day without a special cupcake, Dave.”

Dave shuts the basket and sets it aside with a sigh. “What am I going to do for you now?”

Karkat looks like he’s about to speak, but a sudden thunderous rumbling interrupts. The earth shakes, the sky goes dark, and the air grows tight.

Karkat and Dave both glare at the sky.

“Shut the fuck up!” Karkat screams. “Leave us the fuck alone! You can’t fucking touch us until we’re done with this universe! We’re not going to be done for a long fucking time! Longer now that you bothered us again!”

The rumbling stops and the world returns to the way it was moments before.

And despite the unpleasant interruption from the other gods--who are all beyond pissed that the gods of life and death have fucked off together and they can’t do a goddamn thing about it--Dave is so proud of his boyfriend. So set on having a peaceful picnic date that he goes and yells at the other gods when they try knocking on the glass outside this universe. 

“You’re hot when you tell people to fuck off,” Dave says.

“Shut up,” Karkat says, although he breaks into a smile. He stands up and stretches. “They kinda ruined the mood.”

“Kind of,” Dave agrees. He gets up and moves off the quilt so Karkat can fold it up. 

“What do you want to do now?” Karkat asks.

Dave thinks about that. Honestly… everything. Everything that mortals do, he wants to do with Karkat. He wants to spend every second with him, doing everything, living in love, because he knows that when this universe Ends and the cycle begins again, all he’s going to have is his memories. It’ll be several millennia before he gets to see Karkat again, as they pass all things from Death back to Life. 

Dave shrugs and puts the picnic basket on his arm. He offers his other arm out to Karkat. “I want to feed the ducks. I don’t know where we could find any, but I want to find some and feed them. What do ducks eat anyway?”

Karkat grabs Dave’s hand instead of his arm. “They eat shit like seeds and stuff. We can drop this picnic crap off at home and get some duck food afterward. That okay for you?”

Dave beams and nods. “Yeah! That shit sounds incredible. Seeds, huh?” He squeezes Karkat’s hand, drinking in the warm sensation of life that Karkat always has, even in this mortal form. “What about cupcake crumbs?”

“If you try to feed those ducks your shitty cake bits, I’ll feed you to a fucking crocodile,” Karkat hisses. 

“They’re not shitty!” Dave says. “I’ll show you when we get home! Slight change of plans, we’re stopping at home, I’m decorating two new cupcakes, and you’re going to have yours _and like it_ , and then we’ll go duck-feeding.”

“One problem with that plan,” Karkat says. “Me liking your cupcake. There’s no guarantee that’ll happen.”

“Sure there is,” Dave says, swinging their joined hands together as they walk out of the park. “You love me, you love the things I do, I make cupcakes, therefore, you love the cupcakes I make.”

“It amazes me that, despite being a fucking god, you’re still an absolute fucking dumbass,” Karkat says. 

Dave laughs and leans over to plant a very quick kiss on Karkat’s cheek. “I love you too, sweetie.”

“Call me sweetie again and--”

Dave kisses Karkat on the lips. When he pulls away, Karkat continues as if uninterrupted.

“--and I’ll incarnate you without bones in the next cycle.”

Dave stops walking for a second, shocked. “Wait. What?”

Karkat looks at him, failing to hide a smile. “What?” he says. “You think I can tolerate meeting you only once every cycle? You think I can stand to be apart from you again after getting a taste of this? Hell fucking no. I don’t give a shit about duties to maintaining the cycle. I just want to be with you.”

Dave has never felt more in love with Karkat. He drops the basket and grabs Karkat by the hips, swinging him around and kissing him again.

“I love you so fucking much, Karkat!” he yells.

“You’re so fucking embarrassing,” Karkat says, but the effect of the words is lost because he’s smiling too much.


End file.
